


Firedick and glassglow ass prove romance isn't dead

by huffspuffsblows



Category: DOGS (Manga)
Genre: M/M, romance is a breathtaking experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffspuffsblows/pseuds/huffspuffsblows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So a white hair and an eyepatch forget the rules of gay chicken....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firedick and glassglow ass prove romance isn't dead

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus christ not this sopping boner again. It's been 80 more years since I've posted for this fandom. This is hella old and was named 'Badou is a huge dildo head' for like a year until five seconds ago. Go me

Calloused fingertips led a featherlight trail over his cheeks, ghosting across his chin, then dip around the corners of his lips. [chapped under his touch, but what does he fuckin’ care, this wasn’t all guns and roses and rainbows; the cherry flavored chapstick these days ain't safe for mutts to consume] The redhead took a deep breath and leaned in, his single murky-green eye fluttering halfway shut, lashes like inflamed fans against his cheeks. _[or something faggy like that_ , Heine mused momentarily] He parted his lips with anticipation.

“The hell are you doing.” Heine voiced, calm, composed, _rigid_ like the goddamn unfashionable corpse he is, ignoring the _hammeringdancingthundering_ of his heart. [he’s not a fucking school-girl, christ. He didn’t even pay the tuition] He was more curious than bothered.

Badou, inches from the albino’s lips [so much so that Heine could _tastesmellbreathe_ the other’s smoke as well as the sour tuna scent wafting into his face, prince charming indeed] froze, a scowl twisting his thin lips. “M gonna kiss you, dickcheese.”

A single snow-white eyebrow cocked. “You wouldn‘t know romance if it frolicked over and slapped you on the dick.”

Badou made a strangled sound in the back of his throat [ _Did he just say frolic? The fuck_ ] and dug his fingers a little harder under Heine’s chin in order to life it a little higher, peer into those dead eyes. [ _’s not like it’d hurt him any...probably_ ] 

“Cuz I fuckin’ want to. Now shutcher goddamn mouth and let me use mine.” With a little huff he continued his descent, pressing his lips against the other man’s, their eyes sliding shut simultaneously.

When they finally, reluctantly, pulled apart they came up panting hard; a sickeningly pleased grin was plastered on Badou’s face and Heine merely rolled his eyes skyward [as if he wasn’t a little pink in the face, breath labored, lips tingling] and muttered, “A first for that famous mouth of yours to spew random bullshit instead of bitchy whining. Congrats.”

The scowl was back, albeit halfassed. “Eat my dick.” He could still feel the warmth of Heine's lips. Nearly as satisfying as the cherry red life force of a cigarette perched in his mouth, eh.

“No thanks, its not filling enough.” Heine snorts. "If this is your Twink tryout you're not gonna win the contract, man."

[This wasn’t a fucking fairytale.]

Badou growled and smashed their lips together once more. 

_I’ll fuckin’ show you filled._


End file.
